Why Do I Love You?
by Bluetory
Summary: Short Oneshot. Night is asked why he loves Riiko, but how does he know that his love isn't just programmed into him? He is just a lover figure, after all. Every single word he says has been planned out for him before. R&R


Just a quick Oneshot, before I go back and do some more English exam revision. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I feel bad. Really. I have got many exams coming up, and I recently took my maths GCSE. I think I dropped a few fifty marks, which is basically half the paper, which means I'm going to have to stack shelves for the rest of my life!

I am writing SBSFYG now, and I swear on my life that I will get it done... soon.

Thanks for reading anyway, and have a nice life. I will send you my regards from my shelves which I will one day be stacking.

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You, Because...<strong>

"_Night, why do you love Riiko?"_

It was dawn in autumn, and the sky was a patchwork of whitish-grey tones.

Night was walking, making his way to school alone, as he did, before Riiko, because for some reason, she didn't want them to appear to live together. He couldn't really fathom _why_, but it was what Riiko wanted, so he guessed he was okay with that.

"_But, Nigh- I mean, Master Tenjo, why do you love Riiko?"_

The cool air was as crisp as the thick sea of red, orange and brown leaves crushing up just beneath his feet, to turn into an ugly sort of brown paste. There were more still, drifting in the breeze, falling from the trees in a sort of rhythmical state. There were trees in lines on either side of him, and the road ahead seemed so empty, fading away in the autumn mist, apart from the never-ending trail of leaves.

"_What is it about Riiko that you love so much, exactly?"_

He tried to shake the question from his head. He tried to think of other things, the cooking, the washing, school work, Riiko's sleeping face - no, the cleaning, Riiko's sad face- no! Nothing at all about _Riiko_; he _had_ to think about the rent, the jobs he still had to do around the house, Riiko laughing, Riiko's-

"_Why do you love her?"_

It was a girl, presumably in the year below him that had asked him the question. He had done with the fanclub already, but it was still in action, and there were still members. He vaguely remembered telling them to leave him alone, and the majority did, but this girl was persistent. Her name was Naomi something or other, and Night had seen her parading around the school corridors sporting her matching jumper with the other girls. She had given him looks before that he'd hardly noticed, but this was the first time she'd talked to him. She'd greeted him with a smile, and that question.

"_Master Tenjo, _why_ do you love Riiko?"_

Night didn't give a proper reply at first, but she just kept on asking, out of curiosity, out of jealousy, even. And the question kept coming back, kept haunting him. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't answer it at first, and it stabbed at him.

"_So why do you love her? Why don't you love me?"_

_I love Riiko because she is my girlfriend. - No. _No, that's not right. That was a built in response. It was the company's. Not his.

"_Master Tenjo, _why_ do you love her?_"

"I-" He stopped himself, suddenly unsure of his reply. He didn't love her just because he was programmed to. He was so sure of that. He _wasn't_ just a mindless robot. Something had changed in him, and he could feel it. There was something else. There must be - something, _anything_. _Anything_ in the _world_.

But nothing came.

Perhaps it was just wishful thinking. Maybe he really was just a robot. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Real men had a reason to love, didn't they? They did, right?

He was sure that was right. He was _so sure_.

Yet…

"So why do you love Riiko?"

"I love Riiko, because she is Riiko, and nothing else."

The answer was void. But somehow, the reason sounded right.

It was dawn in autumn, and the sky was a patchwork of whitish-grey tones.

Night was walking, making his way to school alone, as he did, before Riiko; because it was what Riiko wanted, so he guessed he was okay with that.

"_But Night, why do you love Riiko?"_

"_I just do."_


End file.
